


Re: Memory

by ChahanChi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A little bit of that too, Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, amnesiac! akechi, just a little bit, some spoilers ahead especially in relation to akechi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChahanChi/pseuds/ChahanChi
Summary: A fight with a shadow causes Akechi to lose all his memories, even his own name. But maybe this opportunity... could change the inevitable.“Akira could fill in the colors Akechi had lost with hues brighter than the one before…reinventing the meaning of the art...INSPIRING!” Yusuke said in a dreamlike trance, pencil never leaving the paper, now sketching furiously.“…o…kay…gonna assume that means Yusuke’s on board with this plan…” Ryuji finally manages to comment after a few seconds of awkward silence.





	1. Chapter 1

"Knocked ‘em right off their feet! Nice, Joker!” Futaba calls as Akira does a particularly good hit on a shadow and a graceful back flip landing right next Akechi, just in time for Akira to catch the roll of his eyes.

“Hmph… show off,” Akechi scoffs as Akira smirks and even does a theatric bow before him.

“Haven’t seen anything yet Honey.”

The call back to the pet name Akira had used on a whim at LeBlanc now being used here in the METAVERSE of all places causes Akechi to glare at their leader.

“Did all that fighting cause you to lose your memory and forget my codename Joker? Because I could have sworn we all agreed on Crow and not… _that_ ,” Akechi tells him with a condescending smile.

Rather than be intimidated by Akechi, Akira felt more amused than anything.

“Awe, did Crow’s feathers get a little ruffled?” Akira continues to tease, and the comment causes the other members of the team to snicker and for Akechi to turn red.

“WHY YOU-“

“JOKER! CROW! Stop the flirting for a minute cuz another shadow’s coming our way! It’s one enemy and it’s weak, but don’t let your guard down!” Futaba interrupts and both boys turn away from each other to focus on the newcomer.

It was quite… underwhelming as a shadow because it was tiny and didn’t even seem to notice the band of thieves at its midst.

It looked almost a bit doughy and round with these big confused eyes that looked like it would cry any second.

“…looks like some sorta mascot from a video game or somethin,” Ryuji, who had his weapon at the ready had put it down to scratch his head in confusion.

“Oh it’s so cute!!! I kinda wanna hug it!!!” Ann squeals and the sounds cause the shadow to start rolling around in different directions frantically.

“Joker, is it possible to deal with this shadow without engaging it combat? It doesn’t look like it wants to fight…” Makoto says, and Akira nods as he moves to approach the strange shadow. Before he can go any closer however, he’s stopped by someone holding on to his shoulder.

“H-hey wait…are you sure approaching this shadow is a good idea? Oracle did say we shouldn’t let our guard down…” Akechi is apprehensive staring down at the shadow that was now pathetically crying its way into a tiny puddle.

“BWAHAHA what’s wrong Crow? Ya scared of the little shadow-wadow?” Ryuji snickers, and Akechi, for the good of the team and Ryuji’s life, ignores the jab.

“…I’m just saying that I don’t trust it…looks can be deceiving…”

That was rich coming from Akechi and the team couldn’t help their uneasy glances that landed on their newest member.

Akira shares a look with Akechi ignoring the kinda obvious stares of the other Phantom Thieves and is contemplative for a moment, before nodding in understanding.

“Crow, be my back up in case it’s an ambush or a trick. Everyone else stay back in case we spook it.”

Akechi seems to brighten up at the order, while the rest of the team is uneasily silent. They do not trust Akechi to be with Akira, and they tried to signal that to him with their hesitant stances.

After all, what sane person would let their friend go into danger with the person who had promised to kill him?

Akira just waves their worries away, quite literally actually, with a wave of his hand and nodding at Akechi who gave a nod of his own.

Whatever Akechi had said was right, because as soon as they were within a meter of the shadow, it had begun to flail and panic, before flinging itself at the pair.

“JOKER LOOK OUT!” Akechi shouts, tackling Akira to the ground and getting hit by the shadow that after colliding with Akechi, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“JOKER!!!” The rest of the Phantom Thieves chorus, not seeing through the smoke what had happened.

They rushed towards the two boys, and when the smoke had cleared, they see both Joker and Crow on the floor, Crow on top of their leader in some kind of cuddle-hug.

Akira winces as he moves to sit up, Crow still draped around him. Akira was slightly dazed from the fall, but was alright as he was assaulted by the voices of his teammates who were beginning to crowd around them, on guard and worried with what had happened.

“Leader are you okay? Do you need anything?” Haru is fretting about, and checking injuries.

“This is a worrying turn of events what had happened?” Yusuke was musing out loud.

“AHHH FUCK DUDE WHAT THE FUCK AKECHI WAS RIGHT DAMMNIT YOU OKAY?” Ryuji was shouting over the others.

“Guys, more shadows could be coming, or even that reaper guy, it’s dangerous to stay here!” Morganna raises his voice to be heard over the others.

“Futaba, scan the area are there any shadows left? It might still be around we don’t know what it did,” Makoto taking charge was giving orders.

“Shadows are gone but Akechi is affected with something!” Futaba announces, and Ann jumps.

“What is he affected with? He didn’t hurt Joker did he?”

“Everyone please calm down,” Akira’s voice finally speaks up, and all the commotion quickly dies out as they realize their leader is trying to tell them something and when they follow Akira’s gaze they are stunned into silence.

The confident detective prince Goro Akechi was shaking in his arms.

“I-I’m sorry… I don’t know what’s happening please don’t hurt me…w-what’s going on…”

Very slowly, Akira brings his arms to Akechi’s shoulders, coaxing Akechi to look at him.

“Akechi…what’s wrong?” Akira asks him gently, wondering why Akechi was suddenly acting so out of character.

It was more surprising when instead of an answer, Akechi had replied with a confused expression.

“Am…am I Akechi? Is that my name…?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well shit guys, what’s the plan?” Ryuji says as he plops himself on the couch in Akira’s tiny attic-room.

“This is quite an unfortunate turn of events… Akechi has lost his memories, and therefore has lost himself… what a tragic, but beautiful portrait that would make...oh!” Yusuke had started out muttering sadly, but as if getting hit with a truck of inspiration, scrambled to get his sketchbook and start whatever project had suddenly came to his mind.

“Guys please this is serious! What are we gonna do about him if he can’t remember anything?” Ann sighs bringing a knee close to her chest.

“Yes… it would be far too dangerous if he were to go to mementos by himself and get hurt…” Haru frowns and Morgana is quickly shaking his head.

“Forget about mementos, Akechi was going to KILL Akira! Now he doesn’t even remember his own name!”

“We cannot allow him to just simply leave… the risks are too high. He’s seen everything, and for sure whoever he’s working for is going be looking for him and if they find out what happened, I doubt that this will go over smoothly… Futaba, would you know how long the effects would last?” Makoto asks, her hands folded against her chest as she shifts her weight from one foot to another.

Futaba bites her lips contemplatively, as she types furiously on her laptop.

“Well…it’s not that simple. It’s one thing to get hit with an effect we’ve never encountered before…it’s ANOTHER for the effect to cross over to the real world from the metaverse. Basically… that could mean he could be okie dokie by tomorrow or…”

Futaba’s open statement leaves everybody silent as they try to figure out what on earth are they going to do with Goro Akechi. Detective prince, Crow, potential traitor Goro Akechi but now he’s just… Goro Akechi.

“What do you think leader? What should we do?” Morgana asks, bounding towards Akira who had remained silent during the entire meeting.

“…It’s a fresh start.”

Everyone turns to look at Akira and process what he had said.

“…”

“Akira you’re right! That’s our leader,” Morgana smiles and everyone is nodding along.

“It’s true it’s a fresh start… if you can somehow influence him to see our side of things without his own premade prejudices and biases, he might not even need to betray us…” Makoto muses outloud.

“Don’t get all those fancy words…but you’re sayin that we can basically change his heart like this huh? And what better guy for the job than the one who got us together in the first place hehe!” Ryuji had stood up and given Akira a “pat” on the back that had Akira rubbing the spot in slight pain.

“Yeah! If boss let’s Akechi stay here for awhile, then it would be easier to keep watch over him too, right Yusuke?” Ann adds with the same enthusiasm, nudging Yusuke who was already deep in his art.

“Akira could fill in the colors Akechi had lost with hues brighter than the one before…reinventing the meaning of the art…INSPIRING!” Yusuke said in a dreamlike trance, pencil never leaving the paper, now sketching furiously.

“…o…kay…gonna assume that means Yusuke’s on board with this plan…” Ryuji finally manages to comment after a few seconds of awkward silence.

“It sounds like a great plan! But…how are we going to have Akechi agree to all of this?” Haru speaks up softly, and everyone is silent again.

“Well… he can’t even remember shit it can’t be that hard right?” Ryuji says, and Ann smacks him upside the head.

“RYUJI! That’s mean! Just because Akechi can’t seem to remember anything right now, doesn’t mean he doesn’t have his own say in things! If we want Akechi on our side, being mean to him isn’t gonna help!”

Before the fight could escalate any further, Akira stands up abruptly.

“I’ll handle it. Let me go get him.”

A small quirk at the edges of Akira’s lips reminds them of the smirk his Joker counterpart usually has and they’re intrigued to see what their leader is going to do.

* * *

“Hey.”

The voice whispers it straight into Akechi’s ear, and he jumps, a small gasp of surprise leaves his lips.

Yes a gasp of surprise, it wasn’t a scream.

“M-must you have done that? I am quite on edge right now; you could have given me a heart attack!” Akechi shouts at the bespectacled man who let out a quiet chuckle and plops into the bar stool right next to him.

“He’s right Akira. Stop bothering the customers,” The man who introduced himself as Sojiro when Akechi was first walked into the cafe speaks up, lightly wacking the boy with a dish rag, and the boy wrinkles his face in disgust.

“I’m the one paying for his drink anyways…” Akira mutters but quickly shuts up at the glare Sojiro gives him in return. When Sojiro heads to the back to wash the dishes, Akira turns to Akechi with an impish grin.

“…Anyways sorry. It’s just your reactions are too cute… all flustered and red is a good look on you,” The raven winks and Akechi feels like he wants to melt into the floor and get mopped up by Sojiro’s rag never to be seen again.

Who was this guy to him? Who was Akira?

Getting teased by a boy who acted so familiar with him, and yet Akechi feels as if he had never seen him before in his life… it made Akechi feel uneasy.

This entire situation made him uneasy and suspicious. He didn’t even know his last name!

Just the reminder has Akechi brooding over the counter again, and Akira, as if sensing the change in demeanor drops the flirty smile and attempts to put a gentle tap on the shoulder.

The contact was like an electric shock to Akechi who immediately attempted to flinch away from the touch, jumping up from his seat.

Did he used to be the type who did that? Back away from comfort? Or was this something new?

Forget about who was Akira…who was Akechi?

Akira gave no sign to tell him if this was a normal occurrence or not. He just simply drew back his hand and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Akechi had a feeling that was a habit of his.

“Right…shouldn’t rush it… everything is all new to you after all. But hey, now that you’re standing up, let’s go upstairs…”

Akechi half expected Akira to touch him again to lead him upstairs, but was pleasantly surprised that instead he had just raised his arms to wave towards the attic, simply expecting Akechi to follow him.

Akechi takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, and follows.

* * *

When Akira walks back in the room with Akechi in toe, he can feel the tension in the air as all eyes follow their movements.

The attention on Akechi reminds Akira of the first time Akechi had blackmailed his way into their team, and although Akira finds this amusing, he doubts anyone else would so he keeps his mouth shut.

“Do you want to sit on the bed Akechi?” Akira asks him politely, and when Akechi lays his eyes on where Akira was gesturing, the nerves must have gotten to him because he doesn’t expect himself to blurt out “You call THAT a bed?!”

The comment stuns the rest of the thieves into silence and Akira is gaping at him wide eyed.

“O-ohmygod that was rude of me…I-I’m so…I…I didn’t…” Akechi is stuttering, completely mortified. Akechi is struggling to retract his statement, to lessen or apologize for the rude remark, but is interrupted by a burst of laugher.

“BWAHAHA IT IS HIM! Deep down inside it’s still Akechi,” The blond guy who was slouching on the couch was now doubling down in laughter, and Akechi didn’t know if he was laughing at him, at Akira or at something else entirely, and not knowing was making Akechi uncomfortable and awkward.

“I-I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to offend… I’m just…nerves I guess…” Akechi trails off and the tiny redhead who was typing something on a laptop looks up and snorts.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re right his bed does look like it was taken out of a hobo’s dream house catalogue…scratch that not even a hobo would get a good night’s rest on that thing.”

“Did you just say I’m worse than a hobo…” Akira mutters and redhead just gives him a peace sign and gets back to work.

Akechi is still guilty about the statement, and for some reason Akira could tell and when Akira sits down on the bed, he pats beside him to signal Akechi to sit and gives him a reassuring smile.

“Hey, don’t worry about it Akechi. I’d say insulting my bed is a step up from calling me Attic Trash,” Akira jokes.

When Akechi had relented and took the seat, his head whips over at Akira wide eyed.

“D-did I really SAY THAT?”

“Oh Akechi, you said it full of love,” Akira laughs fondly, but the various heads that were shaking discreetly at him told him otherwise.

“Anyways…back to the matter at hand,” a girl clears her throat, and she stood tall as if commanding respect and attention, and for some reason the look she gives Akechi almost makes him shy away, and if he scoots a little closer to Akira, neither comments.

“Ah yes… it’s getting kinda late, so most details I’ll fill in for you later, but before everyone goes home I just wanted to introduce everyone,” Akira says, standing up, and Akechi tries not to feel disappointed at the loss of heat beside him.

He reasons it’s because Akira seems to be the only one so comfortable and nice with him. Even he could tell that the others seemed wary of him, and it makes something tinge in his heart.

“Your name…well, your full name is Goro Akechi. And… you’re a member of the Phantom Thieves,” Akira says with a tone that suggested this was an extremely big revelation, and everyone was staring at him with bated breath as if the information would shock his memories back in place but… nothing.

“So uh… are we like a band…?’’ Akechi tries and they all let out the breath they were holding.

“Hell yeah we are… a band of thieves!” Redhead glasses girl cheers, giving Akira a high five.

“W-WAIT WE STEAL STUFF? ARE WE CRIMINALS? I’M A CRIMINAL?” Akechi’s voice is loud and panicked, and Akira is frantically shaking his head, trying to quiet him down before someone comes up here, especially if that someone was Sojiro.

“Akechi no we’re not! It’s uh… ugh, it’s a really long story… but for now I can tell you that almost all of us don’t even have a criminal record or anything like that!”

Akechi latches on to the “almost all of us” part of his sentence, but Akira didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about that right now. Instead Akechi stores it away for future reference.

Instead, Akechi wonders just how complicated of a story does this have to be… but then he remembers waking up in some weird squiggly place that was was basically a discount train station, and he kinda gets where “the long story” is coming from.

“Well…if it’s such a long story, how about let’s just start with names?” Akechi supplies, trying to help them out and Akira beams, and signals the blond girl with pigtails to go first.

Akechi felt like he was in those first grade “getting to know you” circles, but he supposed there wasn’t much he could do if he forgot every memory from when he was born.

“Heyo! I’m Takamaki Ann. It’s nice to meet you…well, again,” Ann smiles, reaching out to shake his hand excitedly and giggles at Akechi’s surprised expression.

When Ann is done shaking his hand, she is glaring at the blond guy who was just sitting there, all aloof and moody. When he is still ignoring her glares, she walks up to him and drags him in front of Akechi by the ear.

“Sakamoto Ryuji. Sup,” Ryuji tells him curtly before returning to his seat. Ann gives an exasperated sigh and mumbles something under her breath but otherwise doesn’t say anything.

Safe to say that this Ryuji guy REALLY didn’t like him at all. Akechi didn’t think that was such a loss if he had an attitude like that.

Next up was a petite girl with short hair and a gentle smile.

“I am… Okumura Haru. Pleased to meet your acquaintance once again Akechi,”

A quick shake and she retreated back in place, nudging the brunette beside her who continued to look at Akechi with a guarded expression.

When she went for a handshake, Akechi hoped she didn’t notice the slight wince from her grip.

“My name is Nijima Makoto. Hopefully your memories shall be returned to you soon.”

Rigid greeting, but Akechi supposed it wasn’t the worst greeting. He could deal with short and curt. He can imagine them staying out of each other’s way already.

Redhead glasses girl is up next, shutting her laptop closed a gulps. She closes her eyes as if she was reciting a little prayer before stepping forward.

“I-I’am…S-Sakura...Futaba C-cool beans.”

Akechi didn’t know the proper response to that, but smiled and nodded nonetheless.

She seemed okay awhile ago, but putting her on the spot to introduce herself must have been quite a challenge for her, and Akechi could understand that. Futaba immediately cowers back into the corner and boots up the laptop, regaining her confidence as she types away.

At the end of the couch was a blue haired guy who seemed way to preoccupied with his notebook to properly introduce himself, though Akechi swore that the man would look at him with this intensity before going back to whatever drawing he was working on.

“That guy over there is Akitagawa Yusuke. He’s currently in the zone with his art thing, so you might not get a proper introduction from him tonight,” A high pitched voice supplies from Akechi’s left and he nods understandably.

“Ah yes… people who pursue the arts with such passion is admireab- HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IN THE WORLD ARE IT- YOU…Y-YOU’RE- A TALKING CAT!?” Akechi yelps, falling to the floor and scooting as far away from the bed as he could in the cramped area with 8 people…and apparently one talking cat.

“I am NOT a CAT! I am Morgana!” The…Morgana frowns, and Akechi turns to Akira in fright, and quite frankly, help. Some assurance that he wasn’t crazy. He just lost his memories, he didn’t need cat whisperer on that list too.

Akira holds back the laugh threatening to spill from his lips at Akechi’s reaction. That reaction was SO much better than the lackluster “Oh it’s a talking cat” that Akechi gave before. This one was so much cuter and had a bonus curse word too. 

Akira holds out an arm to help Akechi up, and gives a slight squeeze in hopes it can comfort the very obviously overwhelmed Akechi.

“So remember that long story I promised to tell you? Morgana, and yes we hear him too, is part of that long story.”

“Akira here will tell you all about it tonight,” Ann tells him as she was slowly beginning to pack up her stuff, and Akechi sees the rest following suit as well.

“W-wait what!? Tonight? I’m…sleeping here?” Akechi asks, his head implying _with him???_ As he looks over at Akira, who was once again rubbing the back of his nape sheepishly.

“How does it feel you sleeping here after you insulted it huh? Haha you know what they say, you made your bed and now you must lay in it,” Ryuji snickers, and he gets another wack in the head from Ann.

They were like a slapstick comedy duo with the amount of times Ann had hit him in the head.

“I uh…don’t think that’s how that figure of speech is used…” Haru speaks up, and Makoto shakes her head and tells Haru to leave him be.

“Akechi, we think it would be a good decision if you stay with Akira for awhile, at least until you get your memories back. Just so we can watch over you. We don’t want you in any danger,” Makoto says to Akechi, but Akechi narrows his eyes suspiciously.

Sure when he woke up, these were the people with him, and they really did seem to know him… but something was bothering Akechi about this entire thing, and he just couldn’t seem to let it go.

Makoto’s wording struck a chord in him. What she said did make sense. If he did have an apartment, he wouldn’t be able to get home anyways… but the way she said it, it’s almost to imply it wasn’t for his benefit, but theirs.

Akechi may have forgotten everything, but Akechi was no idiot.

They seemed to all be walking on eggshells around him. As if they were…afraid of him. These people did not trust him, so why should he do the same? To take their word for everything, and to even sleep in one if their homes.

“…I…apologize if I’m being rude, especially when you are all…kind enough to accommodate me. But why should I trust you guys? How do I not know this isn’t a trick? …Who are you people to me?” Akechi attempted to make his voice pleasant, but he could see that it just unnerved the group even more. 

The group turned to Akira expecting Akira to have the answer. Which was another flag for Akechi.

They had introduced themselves, yes… but Akechi still did not know much about them. Maybe they actually were thieves and he was a hostage?

Possibilities span around Akechi’s head as he tried to calculate possible escape routes and options for himself, but all of that stopped when Akira simply laughed and took a step towards Akechi.

Akechi willed his legs to move backwards, to back up in case this was danger, but for some reason his body would not cooperate and was frozen in place as he observes the cool and confident swagger approaching him by the second.

“I have an apology of my own Akechi… I forgot to introduce myself… My name, is Akira Kurusu. I’m the so called leader of the Phantom thieves and…”

Akechi’s cheeks are flaming red, the others are gaping at gawking as Akira kneels before Akechi, taking his hand and bringing it up to his lips for a chaste kiss.

He looks up with charming smile.

“…your boyfriend.”

_…what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I'm ChahanChi, writing my very first fic for this fandom! Oh I'm obsessed with this ship, and after reading every fic related to them, I thought of contributing a little something of my own! I love Akechi a lot, and I really wished that the fate he got in the game was a little bit better... and it really struck me, when he was like "if only I met you sooner" so what if we'll give him this chance? Forgetting his memories might be his fresh start... but of course there might be some problems along the way... ah anyways! here are the first 2 chapters, and I hope that you guys will enjoy this story with me~


	3. Chapter 3

**_**Ryuji added you and 5 others to the conversation** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Ryuji renamed the conversation “WTF!?”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Ryuji: < WTF!????** **

****

**_**_Ryuji has changed your nickname to “WTF!?”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Futaba: < Wow I think Ryuji is tryin to tell us smthn ****┐(￣ヘ￣;)┌

****

****

****Ryuji: < SHT UP MIGDET DIS SRS BIZ!!! DUDE WTF WAS DAT BOYFREIND THNG?** **

****

****

****Ann: < Gee Ryuji, eloquent as always huh…** **

****

****

****Yusuke: < Futaba, just what is that symbol being used at the end of your sentences? ** **

****

****

****Haru: < @Yusuke Those are emojis. It’s recently popular among high school students since they are quite cute! ****(＾▽＾)

****

****Yusuke: < I do not see the appeal? Are they supposed to emulate actual human faces? It’s a very odd stylistic choice…** **

****

****

****Futaba: < Lmao Yusuke be worse than Sojiro at least Sojiro gets it lololololol ****∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

****

****Yusuke: < What face does “Lmao” and “lololololol” create?** **

****

****

****Ann: < STOP IT FUTABA UR CONFUSING HIM! ****｡･ﾟﾟ･(＞_＜)･ﾟﾟ･｡.

****

****Ryuji: < R U SRSLY IGNRING ME? AM I D ONLY ONE FREAKING THE **** OUT?** **

****

****

****Ryuji: < y did dat bcom asetrisks** **

****

****

****Futaba: < NO CURSING IN MY CHRISTIAN CHANNEL RYUJI HUEHUEHUE OWO** **

****

****

****Ryuji: < ****! ********! ******* in the ******* **** to **** yourself to a piece of **** ** **

****

****

****Futaba: < U rlly had to test it** **

****

****

****Makoto: < Everyone, this is a serious matter, and it would be best if we do, in fact, address it. Akira, why did you not tell us what you were planning before hand?** **

****

****

****Ann: < I mean, Makoto’s right. We were all surprised…** **

****

****

****Haru: < Yes… it was quite random, and I’m sure it showed on our faces…** **

****

****

****Futaba: < Oh he’s telling new phone who dis to take a shower** **

****

****

****Futaba: < Awe how cute Akira is lending him his clothes** **

****

****

****Futaba: < Lmaooo he’s as red as his mask and is bumping in to things. We aint the only one #shooked biggest plot twist 10/10** **

****

****

****Ryuji: < Ur stlking dem dats so ******* creepy. ** **

****

****

****Futaba: < Nothing else to do while we wait.** **

****

****

****Futaba: < Oh wait there is smthn** **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Futaba changed Ryuji’s nickname to “HOMO RULES”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Futaba changed Yusuke’s nickname to “Love-ster”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

****

****HOMO RULES: < ****! UR STILL ON 2 DAT? I TOLD U MY SHIRT SAID NO MO RULES** **

****

****Futaba: Homophobic Ryuji?**** w(°ｏ°)w

**_**** _ **

****HOMO RULES: DAT IZ NOT WAT I MENT AND U KNOW IT!** **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Futaba changed Haru’s nickname to UWU_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

****

****Love-ster: < I see, so this is a play on words on “Lobster,” the crustacean I had expressed an interest for in the past. How clever. ** **

****

****

****HOMO RULES: < HFLYFUAFBI **** ******* ************!** **

****

**_**** _ **

**_**_Futaba changed Ann’s nickname to “Nya-ann :3”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Futaba changed Makoto’s nickname to “Queen”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

****

****HOMO RULES: < OH COME ON HOW COM SHE GETS DA REGULAR NICKNAME** **

****

****

****Queen: < Smart choice Futaba. ** **

****

****

****UWU: < I’m sorry, I had to go do something real quick. Did anything happen? ** **

****

****UWU: < Oh, I see, Futaba is getting creative once again with our nicknames~ ****(⌒‿⌒)

****

**_**** _ **

**_**_Futaba changed her own nickname to “YEET”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

****

****HOMO RULES: < YEET???** **

****

****

****YEET: < YEET!** **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_YEET removed “HOMO RULES” from the conversation_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

****

****Nya-ann: < Futaba! ** **

****

****

****YEET: < Haha he fell for it get rektttt ****(⌐■_■)

**_**** _ **

**_**_YEET changed her own nickname to “Get Rekttt”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

****

****Get Rekttt: < Oh Akira’s here.** **

****

**_**** _ **

**_**_Get Rekttt added Ryuji to the conversation_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Get Rekttt changed Ryuji’s nickname to “HOMO RULES”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

****

****HOMO RULES: < ************** **

****

****Hey guys. > ** **

****HOMO RULES: < SO???** **

****

****I appreciate ur support for me and my bf Ryuji. >** **

****

****HOMO RULES: < ****!** **

****

****

****Queen: < Akira, we can’t just have you do things without explaining anything to us. You may be our leader, but we’re still a team.** **

****

****

****Sorry, Akechi was getting suspicious. I wasn’t thinking straight. >** **

****

****

****Get Rekttt: < U were definitely thinking d opposite of straight ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

****Get Rekttt: < I just know if u were here u would be high fiving me for dat. ** **

****

****

****UWU: < Well either way, it’s true that Akechi was fully distracted from asking further questions… ** **

****

****

****Queen: < That is correct… however this means that most of the responsibility in relation to Akechi has fallen to you. Is that alright Akira? Your…personal life will most likely be affected as well because of this.** **

****

****

****He needs someone he can trust right now. >** **

****

****

****Love-ster: < How truly noble of you Akira. May the colors of your soul create the map that may guide his heart back home. ** **

****

****

****HOMO RULES: < …** **

****Get Rekttt: < Yusuke ships it and I do too.** **

****

****

****HOMO RULES: < …** **

****

****

****Nya-ann: < Well we might as well set some ground rules about this while we’re here. ** **

****

****

****Queen: < Yes. For starters, we must refrain Akechi from seeing the news, at least for now. We can’t control what he might see, and he might have adverse reactions to certain things. ** **

****

****

****Get Rekttt: < Already on it! We told Sojiro, and I’m even working on temporarily hacking Akechi’s phone to remove all search results with Akechi in them. ** **

****

****

****HOMO RULES: < Couldn’t we have just taken his phone?** **

****

****

****Queen: < We don’t want him to be more on edge than he is. His phone will give him a sense of security. He already mistrusts us as of now.** **

****

****

****Nya-ann: Speaking of mistrust… as a rule, no being mean to Akechi. We want him on our side. He may have been planning something before, but this Akechi is a clean slate. Looking at you Ryuji.**** (￣ヘ￣)

****

****HOMO RULES: < Jeez I get it u all r hounding me bout dis. Im not gonna strangle him if we’re in d same room or smthn like dat. ** **

****

****

****UWU: < Who knows Ryuji, you might even be good friends! ****(o^▽^o)

****

****HOMO RULES: < …might be pushin it** **

****

****Love-ster: < Akechi is a man known to have made quite an impression to different kinds of audience right? What shall tell them about his sudden absence? ** **

****

****

****HOMO RULES: < **** we forgot about that. ** **

****

****

****When he returns, I’ll ask him if any relatives might look for him >** **

****

****

****Nya-ann: < Futaba, if you can give me Akechi’s accounts I could keep it up and running~ ** **

****

****

****Queen: < Good thinking you two. I’ll deal with Akechi’s school as well as his job with my sister. I’m sure I could think of a good excuse that could excuse him out of it for awhile.** **

****

****

****UWU: < How about palaces and mementos?** **

****

****Morgana says we should lay low for now. >** **

****

****

****UWU: < Yes… who knows what more dangerous things could happen if we were to return… I’m sure we could still catch up if we were to have a short break.** **

****

****HOMO RULES: < …Guys. Just thought of smthn.** **

****

****Nya-ann: < What is it Ryuji?** **

****

****HOMO RULES: < Wat if…that guy Akechi works for starts lookin for im.** **

****

****Nya-ann: < …** **

****

****UWU: < …** **

****

****Get Rektt: < …** **

****

****Love-ster: < …** **

****

****One step at a time Ryuji. >** **

****

****Queen: < Yes, Akira is right. We still have a lot on our plates right now. What are your plans Joker?** **

****

****Going to talk to Akechi tonight. >** **

****

****And tomorrow to have a check up with a resident doctor. >** **

****

****

****Nya-ann: < Alright sounds great! We’ll drop in from time to time, and of course if there’s anything to add or any update, this group chat is here. ** **

****

****UWU: < I’m sure everything will be alright… ** **

****

****UWU: < It is getting quite late, so my apologies but I shall be turning in for the night.** **

****

****Queen: < Yes me too… I still have to return to the school for some student council duties despite it being the weekend, so I’ll be taking my leave as well. ** **

****

****Love-ster: < Likewise. I hope you all have a good night’s rest. ** **

****

****Get rekttt: < Not sleepin but ur all leavin so I’m just gonna go do some computer mumbo jumbo u guys dont understand.** **

****

****HOMO RULES: < Night guys. Good luck with… dating Akechi. Wow dats gonna take sum gettin used 2. ** **

****

****Nya-ann: < If anybody could do it, Akira can, right joker? Night night everyone~** **

****

****Good night. >** **


	4. Chapter 4

With everyone logging off one by one, Akira stares at his screen thoughtfully.

Kneeling in front of Akechi and his friends, kissing his hand and calling himself Akechi’s boyfriend?

…He didn’t really think that through, did he?

Something just came over him, like all the confidence of Joker had possessed him all of the sudden, and if he really thought about it…he didn’t even feel like he regrets it.

Akira lets a small smirk cross his features. He has never seen the brunette so shaken and red before. Akechi almost looked like he was several breathes away from fainting. And then afterwards… tripping on his own feet, avoiding eye contact, where did “detective prince Akechi Goro from the morning news” go?

Akechi was a completely different person, and the realization wipes the smirk off Akira’s face.

…Was this the true Akechi? Was the Akechi they were all shown before so fake that they weren’t even the same? That didn’t sit right with Akira at all.

And now the guilt he wasn’t feeling when he started this mess was just now kicking in. He felt like HE was the one betraying Akechi… but what choice did he have?

He was doing this to save Akechi. Akechi wasn’t a bad person, and something must be influencing him to take the path he is in now, and Akira can change that. He is a wildcard after all, and changing is his destiny or something like that. And if he could get to know Akechi, MEAN something to Akechi while he was letting his walls down then just MAYBE-

“K-KURUSU-KUN!” A squeak from his right snaps Akira out of his thoughts and he drops his phone in surprise, thankfully, on his “poor excuse of a bed” (har har).

Akira blinks at the brunette wearing his clothes, the ends of his hair wet from the shower, and while Akechi was slightly taller than Akira, he looked as if he was trying to make himself smaller under Akira’s gaze.

Why was Akechi so self conscious anyways? Did Akira look THAT thirsty? Maybe Akira should fix his observant gaze so it looked less bedroom eyes… Akira was merely appreciating how cute Akechi looked in a style of clothes that aren’t stuffy suits and the added bonus of it being Akira’s clothes. He could probably get used to this.

Morgana rolls his eyes and mutters to give the “boyfriends” some privacy, climbing out the window to head on over to Futaba’s place.

Akechi’s eyes follow Morgana’s movement, and then they want back to Akira. Akira could already hear the questions about to be thrown his way before Akechi has even opened his mouth, and Akira sighs, beckoning Akechi to come closer, snatching the towel from his hands and throwing it over Akechi’s head.

Akechi lets out an annoyed “Mmrmph!” that sounds a little more like the easily annoyed Akechi from before, and it reassures Akira somewhat.

Maybe Akechi wasn’t completely faking it back then. He still had some of his quirks after all, Akira thinks with a fond smile as he begins to gently dry the locks of hair.

“You’re gonna get sick if we leave it wet… need to properly dry it,” Akira explains, and Akechi gives a grunt that is telling Akira that Akechi was losing his patience with all of his dodging of his questions.

Soon, Akechi might just summon Robin Hood to stab him without even knowing he has a persona or what a persona is.

Akechi mumbles something under his breath that was probably cursing Akira and all the ancestors that led to the birth of Akira, but otherwise says nothing.

While Akira works in silence, finally ready for the barrage of questions Akechi was going to throw at him… but they didn’t really come. It was Akechi’s chance to ask him anything he wanted, but now Akechi didn’t seem to know where to start… Akechi didn’t know which answers did he need,,, which questions took priority.

Which Akira feels is understandable. If you knew nothing except your name, what would you ask first? Would you ask about yourself? Your childhood? What you’re doing now? Or would you ask who the hell is this person in front of you, the one who has announced that they’re your boyfriend? Akira could tell Akechi was extremely overwhelmed, and with the adrenaline and shock starting to disappear, Akira didn’t know how Akechi was going to react.

“Morgana… he’s going over to Futaba’s place so you can adjust a little bit more,” Akira starts casually.

Akechi probably didn’t give two shits where the magical talking cat is going, and probably feels better without Morgana here since he’d feel less crazy, but Akira thought he could at least give Akechi an opening on where to start.

Akechi laughs nervously.

“Morgana and uh… the others… they don’t seem to like me very much, do they?”

Wow, first question, and it’s already mistrust and suspicion. It says a lot about Akechi, even with a lost memory.

Akira feels like this is already going to be a long night.

Also, there goes the “no being mean to Akechi, we want him on our side” rule. Akira has to admit, his friends were less than accommodating with their introductions, and Akechi was already so observant.

If they really did want Akechi to be a friend, they were gonna have to work extra hard being nice with him. Poor Ryuji.

Akira probably shouldn’t be worrying about Ryuji when Akechi is looking at him expectantly.

While Akechi was getting ready and the group chat was going by quickly, Akira had been wondering just what exactly would he say to the boy. Would he lie? Would he tell him the truth? Just how much would he tell him? Akechi was such an unpredictable person, that choosing the right words to say took more thought than he thought.

“Well… you aren’t wrong. Convincing you otherwise would be an insult to you, but I’d say it’s just cuz you guys got off on the wrong foot. You’ve got…opposing opinions on some stuff that you refuse to back down from,” Akira settles on saying which wasn’t a lie… it just wasn’t the WHOLE truth on just what stuff they oppose…

Like whether Akira should be alive or dead for instance.

The response has Akechi humming contemplatively.

“...It seems as if I’m quite a thorn on your side.”

Akechi might have been good at hiding his emotions and thoughts, but the amnesia must have given him quite a handicap, or more preferably for Akira, he must have been more at ease in Akira’s presence, because Akira could read everything on Akechi’s face from just that sentence.

__“It seems I am unwanted wherever I go…”_ _

Something within Akira’s chest aches at the memory. There was always a suspicioN that there was something more to Akechi than what he showed, but it might not have been entirely bad intentions. There were more insecurities and issues than Akira thought.

“...I don’t mind it actually. You having different opinions from others, I mean. You wouldn’t be you otherwise,” Akira tells him, and he doesn’t even need to hid the fondness in his voice.

“I wouldn’t be me huh…” Akechi repeats to himself softly, reaching atop his head for the towel now that his hair was fully dry, standing up and folding it on one of the shelves that weren’t cluttered with Akira’s knick knacks.

“And I just know they’ll come around to love you like I do,” Akira blurts out without thinking and instantly his eyes grow wide at the admission.

That was not supposed to be on the mental list of choices he could say to the brunette. At least not __now__. Akechi coughs and sputters, his hand flinching and half the things on Akira’s shelf clatter to the floors like dominoes.

“R-right..you…m-me… that’s…” Akechi is trying to find the right way to respond, both of them turning redder by the second. Akira is contemplating telling him that was in a “no homo bro” love kind of way, but then remembers that they were boyfriends now and taking it back would be weird, so Akira just nods and rubs the back of his neck, hoping his dissociating from the situation would seem like he was cool and unfazed.

So this was the next bomb of a question Akechi wanted to address, though Akira did bring it up with his mouth that isn’t cooperating with the rest of his body. Akira is really starting to feel the fatigue of being a leader, as he sighs and scoots to the left, patting beside him for Akechi to sit down.

Akechi hesitantly sits at the very edge trying to give them some space, which isn’t much in Akira’s bed. Both of them are tense all over as they lean against the wall that serves as Akira’s headboard.

“...Your friends seemed as surprised as I was about you saying we were dating,” Akechi brings a knee to his chest and levels Akira with a narrowed look.

He might as well have said “I don’t believe we’re dating,” but Akira wouldn’t give up that easy. (Even if Akechi’s glare could have had Akira’s knees shaking if he was standing up for this conversation)

“That’s because they didn’t know until I said it then. You wanted to keep it low key for the time being until you felt ready,” Akira replies not missing a beat.

Akechi mulls this over and slowly nods. Not even amnesia could stop Akechi’s detective instincts. And even if this means a critical interrogation, Akira knows it could also work in his favor, since even with small short answers, Akechi would fill in the blanks on his own.

For example he knew the team didn’t really like him, so he could see the reasoning why past him would want to keep it low key. (It also helped Akira, since the more sentences he spewed, the guiltier he felt lying to Akechi.)

“How did we meet?” Is Akechi’s next question, and Akira has to think carefully before giving the right answer. He wanted to keep it as close to the truth as possible, but he couldn’t tell Akechi all the details such as him being a detective made to catch them.

“Our school had a fieldtrip and we had run into you. You and me ended up debating about something and it was really fun,” Akira answers and Akechi tilts his head as if he could grasp the memory, but there was no flash of recognition in his eyes.

“You…. you overheard us talking about pancakes and you told us you really liked them,” Akira follows up, and this incites a reaction in him. Akechi is smiling softly, and he looked really really cute. It makes Akira feel warm inside, although the irony that that particular bit of information is the one incriminating Akechi to the Phanthom thieves is not lost on Akira.

“When did we start dating?” Akechi asks next, but Akira could already see that Akechi’s suspicious tone is beginning to fade.

“Hm…well, after that meeting, we would meet at the train station every once awhile, which was a really nice coincidence since you told me that usually you would bike to school. So you thought that the few times we did meet was fate,” Akira winks at Akechi, who’s blush was returning.

Bringing up tidbits of information that Akechi __did__ tell him is helping his case, and Akira thanks his memories for remembering all of this. (Of course he leaves out the fact that it probably wasn’t fate but Akechi stalking him for information.)

“And then one day you walked right in to Leblanc and saw me working the counter…you must have fell for my charms since you became an instant regular. You said you were comfortable here,” Akira continues and Akechi snorts.

“If I became a regular here, it would be because of the good coffee and the atmosphere, not your ‘charms’ so to speak.”

“Oh but didn’t you know? My charms are part of the atmosphere. The aesthetic of Leblanc was created with ‘Akira Kurusu’ in mind,” Akira grins, and Akechi rolls his eyes.

“But…yeah. After awhile you kept returning and then it just…happened,” Akira couples that with a shrug, and hopes Akechi doesn’t count the fact that he didn’t give an actual time.

“...I can’t believe I actually ‘let it happen,’” Akechi mutters, but Akira could see that Akechi was convinced, at least for now.

“How did I lose my memories? I vaguely remember some weird world…and a throbbing in my head…” Akechi moves on, and Akira gives another teasing smile.

“Aw, you don’t remember giving me the biggest hug and snuggling into my arm?”

Akechi’s answer was a hard shove onto said arm, and Akira winces, but is glad that Akechi is clearly warming up nicely to the turn of events, if he was comfortable enough to be shoving Akira in his own bed.

“...Well there’s a really long story behind it, but basically we were fighting these monsters called ‘shadows,’” Akira’s face morphs into a more serious expression as he remembers what had happened.

“You…you __told__ me to be really careful, because we never encountered it before. And it’s true I listened to you, but it’s not enough, cuz then when it attacked you pushed me out the way… you got hit… it’s my fault that you’re… this… I’m really sorry, as leader I should have taken you more seriously or else you wouldn’t have…”

Akira expects Akechi to be mad, or to tell him “I told you so!” or just… ve generally condescending about the whole thing, but is surprised when Akechi holds a hand to his cheek.

“H-hey, don’t start saying that. Look at the facts with me okay? You never encountered that… thing before right?” Akechi confirms, and Akira nods his head slowly, Akechi’s hand leading him to only look at his face, full of determination and Akira could feel himself getting flustered.

“And… I’m assuming we were in there for awhile? So we were all quite tired?”

Another nod.

“And…and you said you still listened to me right? You were careful.”

“I mean…yeah, b-but-”

“No buts! That means you did all you could do. The one factor where this happened was one out of your control. So you don’t need to be sorry okay?” Akechi gave him a reassuring smile, and Akira could feel his heart beating really fast in his chest, he’s surprised Akechi can’t hear the throbbing of his pulse through his fingertips.

__Akechi… who said he was going to bring the thieves down, is now comforting him on his bed in his home._ _

It’s only been a few hours of this, and Akira’s heart already coudn’t take it.

Akira doesn’t let it show however, and instead lightly grabs the hand on his cheek and giving it another chaste kiss.

“So looks like you were my hero. Thank you,” Akira beams and Akechi pulls his hand away as if Akira’s hand was a mousetrap, sputtering at him.

“I-IDIOT! Y-you made this weird!”

Akira laughs again and leans his head against the wall.

Talking to Akechi was surprisingly easy. Well, not counting the interrogation parts.

There was short silence before Akechi is clearing his throat, and Akira braces for the next question from the inquisitive boy.

“If we’re really dati- …like that, why is it that you call me by my last name?” Akechi asks next and this question throws Akira slightly off guard, if not for the attention to detail, then for how unsure Akechi looks.

“...You seemed really uncomfortable, and I didn’t want to start calling you that until you felt a little more like you could trust me,” Akira tells him, and Akechi had begun to fidget, and he mumbles something out of Akira’s hearing range.

“...What was that?” Akira comes a little closer, and Akechi avoids eye contact.

“...again…”

“Uh Akechi?”

“I-I said that you can start calling me by my f-first name again…”

Akira blinks and then it registers.

Akechi trusts him.

Akira couldn’t help the biggest smile on his face at the blushing detective.

“... The same for you, call me Akira, alright…Goro?” Akira whispers in Akechi’s ear, who squeaks and pushes Akira’s face away.

“YOU’RE MAKING THIS WEIRD AGAIN YOU IDIOT!”

* * *

Now it didn’t bother Akechi before, what with all the questions swarming his head, (He still wasn't completely satisfied, but it would do for now) But now it just sunk in what exactly were his…sleeping arrangements.

“S-so…” Akechi stammered as he stared at, once again the star of the night, Akechi’s ugly looking box and blanket bed.

“No, I refuse to let you sleep on the even worse excuse for a couch. Ryuji swore something crawled up his leg once lying down on that thing, and Yusuke has muttered about it swallowing art supplies when he’s not looking.”

The “are you serious” look Akechi is trying to throw at Akira is not effective, since Akira is firm on his stand that Akechi will not be anywhere near that couch.

“... It’s been a long day for you. You can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“You just told me that was a bad idea! If you aren’t letting me, than you ARE NOT sleeping there either!”

“...Well there’s always the booths downstairs-”

“-I’ve only been with Sakura-san for 30 minutes and even I know that when he opens shop and sees you there, you’re going to wake up on the other side of the city in a kayak, getting nipped by ducks.”

“...that was oddly specific did Sakura-san tell you that?”

“...You know what, get in. We’re b-boyfriends right, so it shouldn’t be a big deal,” Akechi tries to say nonchalantly, but that blush of his makes it hundredth encore of the night telling Akira just what Akechi was feeling. (Akira could get used to this new blushing thing Akechi was doing)

With both of them settled onto the bed, under the covers with the lights off, they’re looking at each other in an awkward silence.

Akira tries his hand at closing his eyes and falling asleep, but the boy next to him is obviously not, and it’s very distracting. The feel of being watched, and listening to Akechi’s breathing that seemed as if every breath needed to go through those security check ups they have at airports.

“...Hey Goro,” Akira says breaking the silence, and Akechi’s breath hitches.

“Y-yes, Akira?” Akechi replies, and the first name REALLY was something he needs to get used to especially if they were going to be sharing this bed.

“Remember that long story I keep telling you about? The shadows, and the Phantom Thieves and all of that?”

They were so close on the bed that Akechi’s tentative nod could be felt among the rustle of the covers and Akechi’s hair lightly brushing Akira’s shoulder.

“...maybe I could start telling you parts before we sleep.”

Another nod and so Akira began to start from the beginning, from getting to school, to Kamoshida to the calling cards, everything from his point of view, while Akechi listened intently, asking questions and clarification without any condescending tones or disbelief, and it felt nice to finally tell all of this to someone who would take him seriously.

Akira’s gentle voice had devolved into a low rumble to avoid breaking the peace of the late night, ending the day as the two slowly began to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee what a treat, this was so much fun to write, and also surprisingly long? Like wow. Urgh I love these boys a lot. Pure Akechi who doesn't have any problems since he can't remember his dad, and thirsty Akira is like the best combination ahahahaha. I'm so glad that so far you guys are liking my fic! All the Kudos and comments are just the best~


End file.
